In the new technological age, the security of personal information, or the lack thereof, has become an issue that concerns many people. As a result, several business industries, such as financial institutions, have taken precautionary measures to ensure the safety and protection of their customers' information. This is typically accomplished by verifying a user's identity prior to performing a function or transaction on behalf of a user.